The Strange Girl
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Magic and shapeshifting is against the law. Chizuru is the only female who can wield magic and shift. The authorities will cut down anyone using magic or shifting... More summery inside. Please R&R. This is my first Hakuouki fanfic, so please be nice and bear with me. Warning there a some Mature themes inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chizuru Yukimura has magic, and has the ability to shape shift in to any animal she wants, which is against the law. But she can't help it, she was born with it. Her people- well what's left of her people are in hiding. There are people who want to catch them and produce more of her people but in a cruel way.**_

_**Then there are the Shinsengumi, they are the authority in the town. They will kill anyone who is spotted using magic.**_

_**Only men have magic... But Chizuru is a twin. Will they spot her? If they do what will they do when they find out that she is a female with magic?**_

_**Well you'll just have to read and find out.**_

Chizuru ran through the town called Kyoto, trying to escape the crazy man and his goons. "Don't let her get away. She is a rare breed." Their boss yelled. Chizuru ran around the corner and in to a dead end.

In her cat form Chizuru growled in frustration. She could change in to a bear and rip them to shreds but her twin said not to. Since her coat is nearly black she could blend in to the darkness of the alley way. She curled in a ball to hide the white on her belly and closed her eyes and prayed. A few seconds later she could hear their footsteps approaching.

"Damn it where is she?" The boss said. "Sho, can you see her?" The boss didn't get a response so he turned and the last thing that Chizuru heard from him was, "what the?" Then she heard a thump. She opened her eyes and the boss was on the ground with all of his goons. The boss's hand had landed just an inch from her. Chizuru came out of her hiding place and sniffed the body to make sure he is dead.

"Well hey there beautiful, what are you doing here? Were these men after you?" Chizuru snapped her head up and saw a man just a few feet away from her. He smelt blood and sweat, and she didn't like that smell so she hissed at him and jumped on to the roof.

"I'm going after that cat. She looks hungry and scared." Shinpachi said to Hijikata who nodded. "Make it quick. If the cat puts up a fight when you catch her let her go." Hijikata said and then led the others home.

Sometime later Shinpachi came back with what looked like a dead cat. "She was hard to catch. I caught her only because she exhausted herself. Hmm, funny colouring on her. She is brown with a white belly and paws." Shinpachi said and handed the cat to Saito to have a look. But as soon as he had put his hands around the cat, the cat woke up and stared at him. She sniffed his hand and apparently she didn't like his smell so she hissed and growled.

She wiggled free and was about to bolt for the door but she was scooped up. She hissed and growled and spat. But when she came face to face with her captor she froze. Hijikata stared at the cat in the eye and she stared right back.

After a moment of silence the cat meowed in a question like sound. Hijikata put the cat to his chest and the cat started to purr. "Someone get this cat some food and water. Don't give her milk, it will upset her stomach." Hijikata ordered and Okita got up and went in to the kitchen, and came back a minute later with some small fish and a bowl of water.

The cat it the fish greedily and almost drank all of the water then curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Chizuru woke up the next day earlier that the men so she could sneak off home back to Kaoru. She took in her surroundings then crept towards the door. But just as she put a paw in the door way she picked up by the scruff of her neck. She hissed and growled demanding for the person to let go. "Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked sleepily. Chizuru stared at the door with disappointment. "The only place you're going in to a bath." Oh no, she hates that word. Chizuru began to squirm more furiously. "I don't think she likes that word, Hijikata-san." Another voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Shinpachi-san, get some warm water and some soap. And some gloves for me. Cats don't usually like water." The man, Hijikata replied. _Darn, right we don't. _Chizuru thought. "Here is the water and soap and the gloves.

Hijikata put the cat gently in to the warm water and felt the cat relax. "That's not so bad is it?" Hijikata asked. The cat began to purr.

Okay the water was nice. She fell asleep. She didn't know how long she was in the water for when she was picked up and brought on to the floor to dry. Chizuru shook herself to get rid of the extra water off before a thick cloth covered her. Then someone began to rub her back gently.

"Hijikata-san, you have to tell me how you do that. Yesterday she was hissing, spitting and growling at me but when you held her she stopped and began to purr." Shinpachi said. "You smelt like blood and sweat." Hijikata answered. "Here, finish drying her, she is your responsibility since you brought her back." Hijikata said handing him the cat. "But she doesn't like me." Hijikata didn't say anything he just pushed the cat in to his arms. The cat looked up at Shinpachi and purred.

"See? It was just the way you smelt." Hijikata said and left. Shinpachi finished drying her and her coat was a light brown. "You are beautiful." He whispered. The cat squirmed out of his arms and jumped on to the window seal and escaped through the window. Shinpachi sighed letting her go.

Okita came in the room. "Where is the cat?" He asked. "Gone, she doesn't belong here." Shinpachi replied and got up and went to breakfast.

Not noticing the cat that was watching.

Chizuru ran all the way back to her house and changed forms. She stretched her muscles. Being a cat for three days was sore. Next time she will change in to a dog. "Kaoru, I'm home." Chizuru called out and went in to her brother's room, he wasn't there. "Kaoru." She called from the other side of the bathroom door. Nothing.

She tried every room upstairs but when she got down stairs everything was turned upside down. And there was the smell of blood. "KAORU! She screamed out. Then a neighbour came out of nowhere. "They took him." He said. Chizuru didn't even waste a second; she shifted back in to the cat and bolted out the door.

When she reached the familiar building she scratched at the gate and meowed frantically for someone to let her in.

"Did you hear that, Sanosuke?" "It's coming from the gate. I'll go and see." The next thing Chizuru knew the gate was open. Chizuru bolted past the man named "Sanosuke". "Wow." He said, clearly not expecting a cat.

Chizuru looked around and finally found him. She ran over to him. "Shinpachi, she's back." A boy around about Chizuru said nodding in her direction. She reached him and grabbed a mouth full of his clothing and tugged as hard as she could.

"What is she doing?" Heisuke asked looking at the cat in complete confusion. "I think she wants you to follow her." Hijikata said. The cat meowed as if to say yes and ran for the gate. Hijikata gathered the others and they followed the cat.

"This is the village where the people with live." Keisuke said. "Keep you guard up." Hijikata called out as the cat led them to a house. Hijikata stepped inside first and looked around. They have entered from the top of the stairs. "The first floor is underground." Isami explained. Before anyone could say anything else the cat meowed to get their attention. When she did she let the change take over and changed in to her human form. "Please help me find my brother." She said on the verge of tears.

The men stared at her in shock.

She was one of them...

_**Please let me know if you want another chapter by reviewing.**_

_**And remember some countries spell thing differently to other countries. **_

_**Please Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is Chapter 2.**_

_**Thank you Shadowpuppy for reviewing. And another thank you to the readers who put this story in their favourites. But I still want to know what you think, so...**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

When no one said anything Chizuru said in a desperate voice. "Please help me find my brother. I can smell blood everywhere. When we have found Kaoru you can take me in to custody. Please he is all I have left." Chizuru caught the leader's eyes and pleaded with him silently.

Isami stared at the girl for a minute and then said, "When we find your brother will you come quietly."

"No, just me." Chizuru argued. "Listen girl, you are in no position to argue." Hijikata growled taking a step towards her. Chizuru turned to face him and stared in to his eyes and her eyes changed colour from brown to white. "I could have your own swords stabbing you right now if I wanted to. But no I came to you because I thought you were kind. You treated me with respect. No one else besides Kaoru my brother has, not even a single person from my people treated me with respect.

"I'm the only female here who has magic and can shift. Come to think about it I'm the only person who can do both. Anyway strange people have tried to kidnap me and make me breed more powerful humans. I have been running from them for about three days. Listen, help me find Kaoru and I promise I will not try anything against you. Once I know that my brother is safe and sound I will give myself up. No hassle, no nothing."

Hijikata was freaked out by the sudden colour change in her eyes. He turned to Isami, waiting for his next command. Isami stared at the girl for a moment and then said, "Look around, we can start here. Hijikata, she is your responsibility. Don't let her out of your sight." Hijikata nodded and followed the girl outside.

"What is your name?" He asked her when he had her in his sights again. "Chizuru Yukimura." The girl replied and with that she changed in to a much bigger cat. A black Jaguar. Hijikata and Chizuru stared at each other for a moment and then Chizuru broke the eye contact and went to sniff the air. She did this by opening her mouth, showing the man watching her, a good view of her teeth.

When she didn't get anything she went around to the side of her house and did the same thing. Hijikata wondered what she was doing. "She is grimacing, cats have these senses in their mouth to help them sense what is happening around them or what has been happening around them. A cat's hearing and smell is twice as better as a dog's. And sometimes when they grimace it's because they don't a certain smell." Heisuke explained when he saw what she was doing and the look on Hijikata's face. _That would explain why she chose a cat form. _Hijikata thought to himself.

When Chizuru didn't get anything from outside she went in inside and upstairs in to her room and roared out her frustration. To Hijikata and the others it was the most frightening thing they have ever heard.

"Okay everyone, before we finish, I want half of you took look around the town. Be back for dinner. Remember he looks like Chizuru." Isami ordered and half of the men ran back to the town.

"Hijikata, take Chizuru back to HQ." Chizuru wanted to keep looking for her brother but she was too tired to argue so she shifted back in to her human form and followed Hijikata.

When they got back to the base food was ready for them. She didn't realise that she was hungry until she smelt the food. "Are you hungry?" Hijikata asked Chizuru nodded her head. "Eat. Eat before the others come back and eat it all." Hijikata suggested and she did.

When the others did come back they debated on what to do to Chizuru when they found Kaoru. They got nowhere. "We'll talk about this in the morning. Shinpachi you will take first shift." Isami said and with that he got up and went in to his room.

Chizuru wanted to escape and search for Kaoru but she knew that she will be guarded twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. She couldn't thinking that Kaoru might be laying in a ditch or gutter somewhere, bleeding to death. Or someone has him and they are torturing him, and Kaoru is begging for help. Chizuru burst out crying. She cried so hard and loud. Hours later she cried herself to sleep.

Shinpachi wanted to go in there and comfort her and hold her. He can't because she is a prisoner. When she finally went quiet he peaked in to see that she had fallen asleep. He sighed in relief. Sometime later Shouji took over.

Shinpachi went to Hijikata's door and knocked. "Come in" came a reply. Shinpachi entered and went straight to the point. "She suddenly burst our crying. She cried for hours. It must be because of her missing twin."

"Hmm..." Hijikata thought for a minute and then came up with an idea. "One of you, take her and help her search for him, starting tomorrow." He said. Shinpachi nodded and went to bed.

The next day she felt someone poking her. "Go away." She growled. "Wake up. Don't you want to find your brother?" Came a familiar voice. Chizuru opened her eyes to reveal Okita. Chizuru sprung out of bed and got changed.

Once breakfast was eaten, Chizuru went with this man called Saitou Hijime and Shinpachi. While they asked around town people kept on giving her strange looks and after an hour she had enough. She went in to an alley and came back out as a German Shepherd and Hijikata was walking next to her. Chizuru didn't look to happy. She had a collar and a lead on and Hijikata was holding it. "She is attracting too many people's attention, from now on she is a police dog when she is out in public. Saitou, I'll take over from here for you. I have another job for you. An elderly woman has been beaten, here is the address and other details." Saitou took the information and left without a single argument. "Come on, a body has been found." Hijikata said to Shinpachi.

When they got to the body, Chizuru recognised who it was immdently. It was her father's best friend. He was also a doctor, like her father. His name was Kenji Tsuki. Chizuru liked him. He was friendly and loved to crack jokes. Chizuru whimpered and nudged his face, wanting to make sure he was actually dead. When he didn't move she nudged him again this time a bit harder. Hijikata pulled her back and said. "He's dead." Chizuru ignored the tug and barked, _Wake up, doc. This is not funny. _A few minutes later a chuckle came from the body making the medical examiner jump. "Shit, he's alive." He said.

Kenji stared at Chizuru and smiled. "Hello little one" and opened his arms. Chizuru hesitated for a moment with her ears back then it was too hard to resist she jumped in to the open arms. She licked his face over and over again. When she pulled away she, growled at him. _Don't do that again._ "I'm sorry little one. It is my only defence, playing dead. You know that." The doctor replied.

"You can understand her?" Hijikata said. "Yeah, I can understand animals. I could do that since I was accidently bitten by this little one when she and her brother were young. I was playing with-" _There is no time for this. Kaoru is missing. He could be injured._ Chizuru interrupted. "What do you mean missing?" Kenji frowned at Chizuru. _Missing, as in I can't find him anywhere. Down stairs has been turned upside down and there is blood everywhere. Kaoru's blood. _Chizuru whimpered.

"We'll find him." Kenji stood up. "What are you doing with the police?" He asked her. _I went to them for help..._ Chizuru couldn't finish that sentence.

"We are helping her search for her brother, in return she is in our custody." Hijikata said, tugging on the lead again, this time she didn't fight it, she sat down next to him. Kenji shook his head at her, "Chizuru." He whispered. _They wouldn't help me otherwise, and I didn't have anyone else to help me._ Chizuru told him.

Kenji sighed and looked up at Hijikata. "I will give your men free checkups if you work faster in finding my godson." Kenji Tsuki is Chizuru and Kaoru's godfather. "I'm their godfather." He explained when he saw a look on Shinpachi's face.

They searched everywhere but there has been no sign of Kaoru. Hijikata decided it to call it a night. When they got back to the base Kenji told Isami to gather his men for a check up. The men showed off their muscles and Chizuru couldn't help but giggle.

The next day Kenji and Chizuru went in to the dining room and everyone was there except Hijikata. "Hijikata-san is following up a lead on your brother. You can catch him if you run." Isami said to Chizuru who changed in to a Cheetah and ran for the hills.

His scent led her all the way to bear country. She found him leaning up against a tree, bleeding. His weapon was too and there was a bear standing on it back legs bearing its teeth. Chizuru changed in to grizzly and charged. She head butted the normal bear in the side, knocking him down. He quickly recovered and stood up and sounded out temper. Chizuru took a swipe at his face and ran off.

Hijikata knew that the second bear was Chizuru. What he didn't know is why she saved him by distracting the other bear.

Maybe these magical people aren't as bad as people say... Hijikata stood up, picked up his gun and went in to the direction of Chizuru and the bear.

_**Oh my, oh my.**_

_**What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and find out.**_

_**There are bears in Japan. We call them Grizzlies.**_

_**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think and to let me know if you want another chapter.**_

_**Bye bye for now. *Waving.***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter 3**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Hijikata found the normal bear limping away to lick his wounds. Once he was gone Hijikata called out for her. "Chizuru!" He stayed quiet, listening for a signal. He finally heard a cry, a human cry from the north east direction. He walked, well limped to the direction of the cry.

He found her at the river bank. She had blood everywhere. She was covered in it, her blood and the bear's. He sank to his knees beside her. "Chizuru, can you hear me?" He called out, but he didn't get a response. She was barely breathing and it looked like she had coughed up blood.

Hijikata pulled out his phone and dialled. "Isami speaking." Isami answered. "It's Hijikata, it's Chizuru, she is injured very badly. I'm injured, send someone to get us quickly." Hijikata gave him directions and then hung up. He picked Chizuru up an held her as he leaned against a tree, tell her to wake up. "If you want to find your brother, you have to wake up and stay awake." Even that didn't work.

Finally help arrived. Shinpachi helped him in to the car while Isami carried Chizuru in to the van. "Give her to me." Hijikata demanded. "Please. She saved my life." Isami stared at his second in command and to the girl and back again then nodded and gently placed her in Hijikata's arms.

They raced back to the base. And when they got there Kenji took her to her room with Hijikata right behind him. Kenji striped Chizuru of her cloths to her bra and examined the wounds. Then went to work.

When he was done, Chizuru had drips attached to her and breathing tube down her throat. "This is all I can do for now. It has to be her choice to wake up." Kenji whispered as he looked at Hijikata's wounds. "You need to rest to give your wounds to heal. Hijikata reached for a pen and paper and wrote down something and gave it to Kenji. "Do you have those?" Hijikata asked. Kenji looked at the list and nodded. "In my office. I will go get them. But they won't work on Chizuru." Kenji knew what the list was for.

"Okita, Saitou." Hijikata called out. "Yes sir." They said when they came in. "Go with the doctor." Hijikata ordered and they left. And it didn't take long for them to get the ingredients and come back.

Hijikata made the medicine. He made and drank it. And went to sleep.

That night Okita and Shinpachi were one of the groups searching for Kaoru and also patrolling the town when they were just about to turn around a man about Chizuru's height grabbed Shinpachi by the arm. "Someone said that you have my sister." Shinpachi frown and lifted the hood away from the man's face and revealed Chizuru's twin Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" Okita asked and Kaoru nodded. "Come with us." Shinpachi said but Kaoru shook his head, "No, they are following me. They are looking for Chizuru. They are planning to use me to get her. Just tell me, is she alright?"

Shinpachi looked at Okita who nodded. "She is badly injured. We don't know what by, our boss wouldn't tell us, and he is a sleep right now. Maybe you should come and see her." Okita said. Kaoru shook his head again. "Just tell her that I'm fine. And that father is working for them." And with that he was gone.

Okita and Shinpachi looked at each other and ran back to the base and told Isami what had just happened. "Well good. Hijikata just woke up and told me what happened. She risked her own life to save Hijikata's. She is no longer a prisoner, but a guest. She can help us work the magical cases. Now Kenji said that Chizuru might be able to hear us so go and tell her what her brother said."

Okita and Shinpachi ran up to Chizuru's door and knocked. "Come in." The doctor said. Shinpachi came in with Okita behind him and sat on a chair next to the bed and whispered very gently, "Chizuru, I just wanted to tell you that we bumped in to Kaoru tonight. And he said to tell you that he is alight but he can't see you at the moment because he said that they are watching him and they will use him to get to you. And that your father is working for them. Isami said that you are no longer a prisoner, but a guest and he-we would like for you to work with us on magical cases." Shinpachi said and there was silence in the room waiting for something from Chizuru...

Hijikata watched from his bed and saw a single tear run down her cheek. He didn't know if she was crying for her brother or about her father's betrayal. Hijikata was happy that Chizuru was no longer a prisoner. In the last couple of days he had grown to like her.

"Kaoru?" She said in a raspy voice. Her throat was dry. Shinpachi smiled his charming smile and nodded, "He said that he is fine." He repeated. Chizuru smiled and went back to sleep. "Shinpachi, take Okita and Shouji and find out who Kaoru is talking about. If you bump in to Kaoru, bring him here. Hit him over the head to knock him out if you have to." Hijikata said, making Shinpachi and Okita jump. They didn't know that he was a wake, or even there.

The next day Hijikata went in to see how Chizuru doing. She was sitting up and smiling. Her godfather was hand feeding her since her fingers where all bandaged up to her wrist. "Let me." Hijikata said to Kenji who nodded and stood up and gave him a bowl full of chicken soup. Sat in Kenji's seat and lifted a spoon full of soup. "I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday. I am grateful.

You have changed our thoughts about you and your people. I mean you could have let that bear finish the job but you didn't, you risked your life to save mine. I'd be honoured if you'd be my working partner."

Chizuru smiled and nodded. "I have to convince my people that they can trust the police here. That won't be easy. I will have to-" Chizuru stopped in mid sentence as she looked up in Hijikata's eyes. "Have to uh..." She tried again but when she caught his eyes again she was lost for words. So was Hijikata, he wondered if those lips were as soft as they look. For some strange reason he wanted to- Hijikata broke out of those thoughts and reached over and ran his thumb over her lower lip as if there was soup on them. They felt smooth.

Once Chizuru had finished her soup Hijikata stood and helped her lay back down. "Get some rest." He whispered and left. Chizuru stared at the ceiling. _Was he going to kiss me?_ Chizuru asked herself and then fell asleep, with a thousand questions going through her head.

_What was I thinking?_ Hijikata said as he walked in to his office and sat on the couch. _I actually thought about kissing her._

_**OMG.**_

_**I wasn't going to put the last part in until later in the story but that was the only thing I could come up with.**_

_**I'm sorry if it was boring. Let me know if you liked it by**_

_**reviewing.**_

_**Bye bye for now. *waving.* **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is another chapter.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

"Why am I here? Let me go you animals." Kaoru screamed. He couldn't vanish in to thin air because they whacked him over the head and his hands were tied. After hours and hours of cursing and screaming he fell asleep.

Chizuru woke up to the sound of her brother screaming and using some pretty colourful language. Chizuru frowned at Shinpachi who was dealing the cards out. "What did you do to him?" She asked him. "He wouldn't come quietly so we had to come up with another plan."

Chizuru looked up at Hijikata and said, "I want to see him." Hijikata nodded his head at Okita who left without a word. A few minutes later Kaoru came running in to her room. The twins embraced. They hugged each other so tight their eyes were threatening to pop out.

Hijikata, Shinpachi, Okita left them in peace. And Chizuru told him everything. At first he was angry that she turned herself in but then he calmed down when she told him that she joined them to help their people.

Chizuru was tired when she finished explaining. "Get some rest sis. I'll be right outside." Kaoru gave her one more hug and then went outside, where he was greeted by Hijikata. "My name is Hijikata Toshizo. I owe my life to Chizuru-san. She saved my life. She could have let the bear rip me to shreds, but she didn't, she risked her life for mine. I mean she doesn't like me." Hijikata felt like a teenager when he said the last thing.

"Chizuru is a selfless person. She puts others ahead of herself. She doesn't hate you. When she was talking about you and your men, she spoke with deep respect. And she turned herself in; you didn't drag her out of her house screaming. Also you and your men treated her with respect. I want to work with you and your men." Kaoru is never going to let his sister out of his sight.

"You can start by telling me why these people are trying to get their hands on Chizuru..." Hijikata led Kaoru in to his office. "The big boss wants to reproduce with Chizuru because of what she can do. She can use magic and shift. Women can only do one or the other. They can't do both. Our father can do magic, our mother could shift and since Chizuru and I are twins I have magic and Chizuru can do magic and shift. The big boss has magic and wants a child to be the ultimate weapon. He will rape Chizuru if he has to. I've seen him how he treats women. He treats them like trash."

Hijikata hated the big boss already. "Describe him." Hijikata said, trying to keep his anger in check. Kaoru described the big boss and then went back to Chizuru and their godfather. Hijikata gave the description to Isami who frowned. "He sounds familiar... let me have a look here..." He typed something in to his computer and there came up one face. "Ah here we are... I knew it. It's Kazama Chikage; he has a few warrants against him. Rape, attempted rape, attempted kidnapping and attempted murder. He doesn't want to be caught because he will be sent to prison for the rest of his life." Isami said. "We have been after this man for a long time." Isami added.

"I'm going on patrol." Hijikata said after knowing what the big boss is. "Take Chizuru, if she is up to it and Kaoru as well. You might lure him out." Isami said. "I'll be talking to the government. About Magic and shifting."

Hijikata nodded and went to get the brother and sister. And soon they were patrolling the streets of Kyoto. Chizuru stayed close to Hijikata.

"Chizuru, there you are my dear." Came a voice behind them. Hijikata, Kaoru and Sanosuke swing around on their heels.

Isami stopped outside of the office of the Prime minister of Japan and took a deep breath and let it out then he knocked on the door. "Come in." The Prime Minister said. Isami entered and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Chief Koudou, what can I do for you?" The Prime Minister asked, shaking Isami's hand than indicating for him to sit in a chair. "It's about magic and shifting sir. Now please hear me out... My team and I found this cat that was being chased by some goons and we found out that the cat was actually a seventeen year old girl. We found that out when she led us to her home and shifted in to her human form. She begged for me and my team to help her find her twin brother. So we made a deal, we would find her brother and let him live in peace while she would be taken in to custody. For nearly over a week we searched for her brother and we found nothing. One morning Hijikata-san, my next in command, got a lead on her brother which ended up in a trap. It led him in to bear country.

Hijikata was attacked. This girl did something that shocked us all. She shifted in to a Cheetah, which is the fastest land animal in the world and ran after him. Hijikata-san told me that she lured the bear away from him by changing in to a bear herself and attacked the normal bear. Later he found her at a river bank all bloody and everything. It left her in a coma.

This girl saved the very man who held her captive. When we asked her why she saved him she replied with a shrug, she didn't say anything, she just shrugged. Later she said that she didn't have any sort of grudge against him or me or the others. It's the stories that people tell about them...

Sir, I think that normal and special people can live together in peace. The girl and her twin brother have agreed to help us control the magic and the shifters. But I need..." Isami didn't need to say anything else.

"What else?" The Prime Minister asked with interest. "When she was in custody she didn't make any attempt to use magic or shift to escape, believe me we gave plenty of opportunities to do it. Maybe because she thought that we would stop looking for her brother if she did or not... It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's not the magic that's dangerous, it's the person wielding it, like a gun, a gun wouldn't just fire at someone, no it needs someone to fire it. And it's the same with shifting; it depends on the person who can shift. When a shifter becomes an animal the human part of the shifter is still in control..." Isami went on to tell the Prime minister what Chizuru told him about her people. The Prime Minister looked interested.

Hijikata, Okita, Kaoru and Chizuru were patrolling the streets of Kyoto. They had barely started when there was a voice behind them. "A birdie told me that you were looking for me." Hijikata and Okita swung around hands on their guns and Kaoru and Chizuru got ready to fight.

Chizuru turned to face Hijikata and Okita and said, "go and get back up. We'll handle him until you get back." She gave them a look that said _"don't mess with me." _Hijikata nodded and he and Okita ran back to the base.

Chizuru turned back to Kazama Chikage who was charging towards her and Kaoru. Chizuru held out her hand, and he went flying back. "You are not going anywhere near my sister. I've seen you how you treat women." Kaoru paused to looked Chizuru and she looked like she was ready to kill.

"And by the look on my sister's face, she is ready to kill." Kaoru added. Chizuru glared at the criminal in silence for moment then said in a deadly voice. "You sent that bear after Hijikata-san didn't you. You killed our mother when she tried to protect me from you." Chizuru held out her hand as if she was holding a cub and Kazama's eyes widened in fear as he was lifted in to the air by an invisible force. He was choking.

"Man, remind me to never get Chizuru angry." Okita whispered to Hijikata who were watching the scene. "Back up will be here shortly. I told them to wait for a moment. I want to see how powerful Chizuru really is." Hijikata whispered back. Hijikata could only guess how powerful she really is...

_**There you are, there is chapter 4.**_

_**And please keep the reviews coming. They keep the chapters coming.**_

_**Bye bye for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter 5 Thank Kian you have given me an idea for this story. **_

_**And yes Chizuru is going to kick some serous butt.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Chizuru threw him across the street and in to a wall, knocking him out instantly. Chizuru grabbed her brother's hand and they made a bee line for Hijikata and Okita. "We have to go before he wakes up. We are too tired to fight him at the moment." Kaoru said as he and Chizuru ran past them.

Chizuru grabbed Hijikata and Okita by their hands and pictured the base in her mind and disappeared. And they ended up in the living room of the base. "Okay, that was cool." Okita said and Hijikata nodded in agreement. "Just warn us when you do that again. That was a little over whelming." He said to Chizuru who bowed her head. "I had no choice, he would have followed us if we ran on foot and I am too weak to fight him at the moment." She said.

"Go and get something to eat you two and get some rest." Hijikata said and went in to his office.

Chizuru ate and rested. She didn't come out of her room for three days. Hijikata was about to go after her but Kaoru stopped him. "She needs some time to herself." He whispered. Hijikata turned his attention to Chizuru's door then back to Kaoru and then nodded.

After an hour Chizuru came out of her room. "Hey, look who's come out of the closet." Shinpachi said when he saw her. Chizuru ignored him and walked outside in to the back yard. She walked to the pond and sat at the edge...

Hijikata found her in the gym, punching and kicking the daylights out of the punching bag. Something made this teenager angry and upset the other night. And Hijikata was going to find out.

Chizuru kicked the punching bag with her foot that was on fire. Then her fist was covered in ice. She was letting off steam. She was ready to kill the man who killed her mother in front of her. But Kaoru stopped her and the man escaped.

"_Don't Chizuru, or you will end up like one of them, a killer. And I know you are not a killer." Her twin said that night. Chizuru lowered her fist that was covered in dry ice. Dry ice is so cold it actually burns._

Chizuru froze and closed her eyes and the memory of her mother came flooding back. Tears came with no warning. She collapsed and burst in to tears. She hid her face in her hands. Hijikata saw her shoulders shake and instantly knew that she was crying. He raced over to her and pulled her in his embrace.

"I wanted to kill him. I wanted to but Kaoru stopped me. That man killed my mother in front of me. Ten years ago." Chizuru screamed. Hijikata said nothing, he just held her while she cried for her mother.

Finally he said when she pulled away. "If you had killed him you would have turned in a killer and you are no killer. We will catch that man no matter what and I'll make sure that he rots in hell." Hijikata said as he brushed a stray hair out of her face and then pulled her back in to his arms.

A few minutes later Sanosuke came rushing in. "Hijikata, there is someone to see you." Hijikata nodded, but he didn't want to get up. Sanosuke came over and took Chizuru in his arms and picked her up and sat down on a chair and held her. A few minutes later she fell asleep. He took her to her bedroom and laid her down on to the bed and left the room.

An hour later Hijikata came out of his office and saw Sanosuke waiting outside his office. "She is asleep in her room." Sanosuke said and Hijikata nodded. Just then Isami came out of his office. "Hijikata, I have a case for you and Chizuru, where is she?" Isami asked, looking around. "She has had an eventful day so she is sleeping." Sanosuke replied. Isami nodded, "Come to my office first thing in the morning" he said and then went to his bedroom.

The next day Chizuru felt better and she was in Isami's office with Hijikata and they were getting briefed on a new case. "Someone is killing the magics. I want you two to find the killer." Magics are just name for the magical people. "Yes sir." Chizuru and Hijikata said at the same time. Isami gave them the case's file and the address for the first victim. Just as they were about to leave Isami called out, "Chizuru, it might be best if you changed forms. The killer might come after you as well. Kaoru has been informed and is not going to leave the building."

Chizuru changed in to a wolf. And they were off. When they got to the crime scene Hijikata was filled in on what they found so far, which was a few finger prints and some of the killer's blood. "The victim put up a pretty good fight." The uniformed officer said. Hijikata nodded his thanks and he and Chizuru went in.

"The victim did put up a fight." Hijikata said as he looked around. Everything was turned over, every glass items were smashed. Chizuru sniffed around where the body was and let her nose to its thing. Her nose led her to the victim's bedroom. She sniffed around she than looked up at Hijikata and sat down. "Is this where she was first struck?" Hijikata asked and Chizuru nodded. Hijikata signalled for the forensic team to get whatever evidence they could find. Chizuru went outside the house and again her nose led her to the back bathroom window which was widely open. "He got in threw the window." Hijikata said to the uniformed officer who was standing guard nearby. Chizuru backtracked the killer's scent to the forest. It was there that she lost the scent.

"Maybe the next scene." Hijikata said when he noticed Chizuru's body posture. She was disappointed and angry at herself that she lost the scent.

Soon they left so the forensic team to work and hopped off to the next crime scene.

_**Again sorry for the long wait. I was on holiday for two weeks and then I had some family matters to take care of.**_

_**If this chapter is boring let me know and I will change it.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Come on people, where are the reviews? *scratching my head in wonder***_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

"So you're telling me that there is more than one killer?" Isami asked just to confirm on what Chizuru said. Chizuru nodded, "each crime scene didn't have the same scents. All three crime scenes had a different scent; there was the victim's which was all over the house and then there was the killer's scent. And the victims were all female and single and of course they were magics." Chizuru explained. "Did the victims know each other?" Isami asked Hijikata. "No." Hijikata replied.

"Is my brother alright?" Chizuru asked, Isami smiled at her and nodded, "he came back here. He felt saver here. The killers are going after women magics not males, so I don't think he is not in any danger." Isami replied. "Only because the female magics are not as stronger as the males. Kaoru is only seventeen; he won't reach his full powers until his twenty first. A seventeen year old has no chance against these killers." Chizuru almost screamed. Isami held up his hands and said, "Calm down, calm down. He will be staying here with you and Shinpachi will teach him how to shoot and your brother informed me that he knows a few spells that could knock down an entire cruise ship."

"But the killers might be more powerful than him and they could know more spells than him." Chizuru explained. "Do you want my badge?" Isami joked, wanting to see the girl smile and it worked just a bit Chizuru gave a little grin and shook her head. "The guys except for Hijikata will drive me crazy." Chizuru got both Hijikata and Isami to chuckle.

Chizuru found her brother with Okita and they were playing chess. "Check mate." Kaoru said with a big grin on his face as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. "Damn it, not again. That makes it three times in a row." Okita yelled. "Who taught you how to play?" Okita asked. "Chizuru." Kaoru replied. "And father taught me. Don't worry; I had beaten Kaoru at least twenty-nine times until he beat me on the thirtieth game. Now the big chicken won't play with me again." Chizuru pouted as she sat down.

"That's because I'm not stupid." Kaoru grinned and hugged his twin. "How about a game with me?" Shinpachi asked. Chizuru shrugged and nodded... "You are going to get your butt kicked from here to Pluto." Kaoru said as he let Chizuru take his seat.

Hijikata could hear them from his office. He wanted to join them but he had works to do. And about three hours later the work was only half done when Okita came barging in. "Boss, you have got and watch this. Chizuru is kicking Shinpachi's butt big time in chess. This is their tenth game." Hijikata followed him out in to the lounge room and saw everyone, even Isami watching the game. "Check mate." Chizuru said and did the exact same posture as Kaoru when he won his game against Okita. Hijikata couldn't help but grin. "I give up for now." Shinpachi sighed than offered his hand for Chizuru to shake. Chizuru shook his hand and went to bed.

The next day there had been no reports of witnesses or other murders, Chizuru was her laptop researching when Shinpachi knocked on her bedroom door. "Chizuru, Kaoru needs your help with something. And he said that only you can help." Chizuru sighed and got up off her bed and opened the door. "Where is he?" She asked. "basement." Shinpachi replied and Chizuru went down to the basement.

"Kaoru?" Chizuru called out as she descended down the stairs. When she was half way down the door closed and there was the sound of a key locking the door. "Shinpachi! Open this door right now. Or I'll blast it open and then I'll rip your head off." Chizuru yelled as she banged on the door. "Don't bother, he's either long gone or he has earphones on." A voice called from the darkness. Hijikata stepped out of the shadows. "Did he lock you in here too?" Chizuru asked and Hijikata nodded.

"Why would he do that?" Chizuru asked, giving the door a foul look. "Because I told him too." Hijikata admitted. Chizuru spun around to face him. "Why?" She asked. Hijikata reached out and took her by the arm and pulled her tight against him.

"Because he never disobeys an order and so I can do this without being interrupted." Hijikata whispered as he slowly lowered his head and claimed her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Chizuru's eyes were as wide as watermelons. But then her eyes began to close and then her arms went around his neck.

They kissed and kissed for a while... until they finally realised that they needed to breathe so pulled away slowly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that?" Hijikata could barely get the words out since he was out of breath. He looked in to Chizuru's eyes, waiting for her to push him away but she smiled and tightened her hold on him. Hijikata smiled and rested her forehead against hers.

"Shouldn't we-?" Chizuru was pulled in to another kiss. "Just stay here with me a little bit longer? Don't worry, I have a key." Hijikata held out a key and then put it back in his pocket. Chizuru smiled and pulled him down for another kiss...

"Shinpachi, where is my sister?" Kaoru asked, he had a fire ball in his hand. Shinpachi gulped and pointed to the basement doors. "Why is she in there?" Kaoru asked, in a threatening voice. "I was ordered, I never disobey and order." Shinpachi said. Just then the basement door opened and Chizuru and Hijikata came out as though nothing happened. "Well?" Shinpachi asked. "Well, what?" Hijikata asked as he sat down on the lounge were his laptop and some paper work was. Chizuru sat down next to him with a book in her hand and Hijikata wrapped an arm around her and Chizuru rested against him.

"So you obviously told her how you felt." Shinpachi stated the obvious. "Yes. And as you can see Chizuru feels the same way." Hijikata explained. "That is so cool. It's about time. I mean, you two were about to rip each other's cloths off in front of the whole department." That made Chizuru blush, she hid in her boyfriend's chest to hide the blush. "Don't you have work to do Nagakura?" Hijikata growled. "Yes..." Shinpachi replied. "Well get to it." Hijikata snapped. Shinpachi ran in to his office. Kaoru smiled at the newly formed couple. "I'm happy for you little sis." With that said he was gone.

That night as soon as Hijikata and Chizuru came back from following up some evidence they went in to the dining room to a loud cheers and wolf whistles, nearly giving them heart attacks.

Dinner was made by Kaoru, (yes, Kaoru can cook) as a celebration of Hijikata and Chizuru getting together. Isami stood up and the room went silent. "Here is to Chizuru and Hijikata, who finally admitted their feelings. To Hijikata and Chizuru."

"To Hijikata and Chizuru." Everyone chanted. Chizuru was the next to stand up. "You guys are just crazy." She said and everyone laughed. "I only cooked because this is the first time in a long time that I saw my twin happy." Kaoru said who was sitting next to his twin. Chizuru smiled and hugged him, "Thank you. But please, can we treat this just like a normal dinner?"

"And if we don't?" Okita asked with a grin. Chizuru faced him and held out her cup of water over the table and soon the water began to bubble and steam began to come out of the cup and it fogged up the glass. Then Chizuru put the cup down and her fingers were printed in to the cup. "That." She whispered as she placed a hot chip in her mouth. Everyone gulped. And began to eat quietly.

As they ate no one dared to say a word. Finally Chizuru thought that the torture had gone on long enough so she turned to Hijikata and nodded her head and then Hijikata pulled out some Sake. "Alright, now you're talkin'" Shinpachi clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Just a couple." Isami ordered.

Everyone joked, laughed and teased each other for most of the night. They didn't notice Hijikata and Chizuru sneak off.

_**There you are chapter six.**_

_**I apologise if it's too short.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think. I need the reviews to encourage me to keep writing. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is chapter 7. **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**And Enjoy.**_

Hijikata woke up to a flash. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Shinpachi holding a camera. "Shinpachi, you have three seconds to get out of this room, before you'll end up in the ICU." Hijikata growled. Shinpachi ran out in two and a half seconds. Hijikata lowered his back against the pillow and pulled Chizuru tighter against him so her head laid on his chest.

Then a second flash came just as he closed his eyes. The second flash woke Chizuru, she ducked under the cover and a minute later she came back out the other end of the bed. This time it was a tiger. She showed Okita her teeth and she growled. She had her feet under her body, ready to pounce. Okita's eyes widened in fright and bolted from the room.

Once he was gone Chizuru crawled back up to the head of the bed in her human form. "You weren't really going to pounce on him were you?" Hijikata asked. Chizuru smiled and shook her head. "What time is it?" She asked as she snuggled in to his chest. "Unfortunately, it's time to get up; we have a case to solve." Hijikata whispered in her hair. They laid there for a few minutes. Hijikata was placing gentle kisses on the top of her head.

They got up, got dressed and went over the evidence. Then Chizuru saw something in one of the photos of the murdered victim. She took the photo over to Kaoru and asked, "Is that what I think it is?" She pointed to the coffee table in the lounge room. Kaoru frowned and looked more closely in to the photo. Then he gasped.

"Isami, you better see this." Kaoru called out and a minute later Isami came out from the kitchen with a hot mug of coffee. "This is the symbol of death. Someone put the spell of death in the house."

The whole team gathered closer to hear. "What does it mean?" Keisuke asked. "The death spell is a dark forbidden spell. Only dark magics use this spell. The spell slowly kills the intended victim, slowly and painfully. The spell was cast by a magic or magics. And he has to be powerful or the spell would have killed the person casting it." Kaoru said. "Kazama Chikage." Chizuru whispered. Everyone looked at her. "He is the only person, if you can call him a person; I know who could cast the spell."

"Is there some way to disarm the spell?" Isami asked. Chizuru nodded. "But it could be painful. And tire the most powerful magical person." Chizuru whispered, "excuse me." She said and went in to her room. "What's wrong with her?" Isami asked. "Our mother was killed by the spell. Chizuru recognised the death symbol. It is also Kazama's trait spell."

Hijikata went in to Chizuru's room and saw her looking out the window. "We will get him." Hijikata whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Chizuru leaned her back against his chest. "He has to die by a magic's hand. The leader of the magics..." Chizuru whispered. Hijikata nodded his head. "By you." He whispered against her neck. Chizuru was pointed as leader of the magics. "My team will help you find him and then we will step aside." Hijikata whispered. Chizuru nodded. "Hey, let's have some lunch." Hijikata said after a minute or so. "I'm not hungry." Chizuru whispered as she turned around "I'm not talking about food." Hijikata whispered against her lips and then swept her up in to his arms and carried her to the bed.

That night Chizuru, Kaoru, Okita, Sanosuke and Hijikata were walking the streets, a few magics went up to Chizuru and bowed and gave her flowers. Hijikata didn't really like it when the male Magics flirted with her. Okita noticed the jealousy on his face.

When the tenth male went up to her Hijikata wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head and glared at the male, challenging him. The male noticed the gun at Hijikata's waist and his eyes were as wide as watermelons.

Just as they were about to turn in for the night a voice rang out. "Oh, you have a man now... Hmm, no problem, I can take him out." Kazama laughed. Everyone looked around and saw nothing, the officers drew out their guns and surrounded Hijikata. "No one threatens our boss and lives." Okita growled.

"You're not his type." Chizuru said. Hijikata chuckled. "I like women, and only one woman." Hijikata joked with Chizuru. Kazama chuckled. "We like the same woman, officer Toshizo."

"It's Lieutenant Toshizo, Kazama." Hijikata growled. "Show yourself, Kazama." Sanosuke yelled. "He won't. He knows if he shows himself I will kill him the second he shows his ugly face." Chizuru whispered. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have plans to carry out. So long for now." His laughter died down.

When they got to the base, Sanosuke explained everything. "Well, we have our killer. We just have to find out where he lives and then Chizuru can her thing." Shinpachi pounded his fist in to his other hand. Kaoru shook his head. "No, where he lives is his domain." Kaoru said. "Huh?" Shinpachi looked confused. "In the underworld heroes are zeros. He can and most likely will kick my sister's butt from here to China." Kaoru explained. "He's right. We need to come up with a plan to lure him out." Isami said.

Everyone was silent, thinking of a good plan. "I have a plan." Chizuru said. "Well, let's hear it." Isami said. "Well, Kazama is after me right?" Everyone agreed my nodding their heads. "I can lure him out and take him down." Chizuru explained her plan.

"No, absolutely not." Hijikata objected loudly as he pulled Chizuru in to his arms protectivly. "Look, we will all be there. Kaoru has put some spells on our guns that will take Kazama down if he is actually hurting Chizuru." Keisuke explained. Hijikata wasn't convinced. "He threatened you. He killed my mother; I want blood, his blood." Chizuru said in a deadly tone.

Hijikata stared in to his girlfriend's eyes and saw that she actually meant what she said. "My team are going with you, and if makes you bleed just a drop, there will be nothing but led in his body. My shot will be the killer shot." Hijikata warned. First thing next week we put the plan in motion. A weeks rest is what we need. And then we start training." Isami said. "He won't kill anymore. He has gotten my attention." Chizuru said when she saw the worried looks on the group's faces.

A week later Chizuru was walking alone with her brother when Kazama showed up. He fell for it. "Hello there Princess, where is your boyfriend?" Kazama asked in a grin.

"Behind you." Hijikata said and then a click sounded as he got the gun ready. He aimed it at the back of Kazama's head. "You really must be so stupid, you fell in to our trap." Kaoru grinned as he summoned fire in to his hands, ready to fire if need be.

"And you fell in to mine. Do you really think that I wouldn't come after Chizuru without a plan and pack up?" Kazama grinned and with a click of his fingers his men came out of nowhere. The team had guns to their heads. Kazama's men had the whole team surrounded.

Chizuru clenched her left hand in to a fist. She lifted the fist and pounded it in to the ground, causing a small earthquake…

_There is chapter 7._ _I apologize if it's too short or too boring. _

_How will this end._

_Hopefully chapter 8 won't be far behind. _

_Please let me know what you think by reviewing._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is chapter 8 **_

_**I hope you enjoy it, because it is the last chapter.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

Shinpachi opened his eyes and saw Kazama on his butt along with his henchmen. They were completely knocked out. Chizuru and Hijikata stared at each other and then Hijikata nodded and then signalled for his men to arrest the henchmen.

Chizuru watched them go and then concentrated on Kazama she walked up to him and kicked him awake. Kazama groaned and woke up to see Chizuru and her brother standing over him. "You know what is going to happen now don't you?" Kaoru asked. Kazama sighed, admitting defeat and nodded.

Chizuru called her staff and the crystal on top of it started to glow. She than pointed it at the killer ready to wipe him from the face of this earth. "Just one question though." Kazama said. "What?" Chizuru said in a deadly whisper. "Why him?" Kazama nodded his head to Hijikata, who was watching from a safe distance.

"Because, he is more of a man than you ever will be. He is a good guy, good cop... I could go on forever. But the main reason is that I love him." Chizuru said and then after a minute she lowered her staff. "I have a job to protect my people, from scum like you. You took three lives, three innocent lives to feed your hunger... I'm not going to kill you..." Chizuru dismissed her staff. Kazama sighed in relief. Chizuru whispered something in Kaoru's ear and he nodded and then ran off towards Okita, said something to him and then they were both off.

Chizuru signalled for Hijikata to join them. Hijikata reached them and took out his gun and held it to Kazama's head. "I said I'm not going to kill you... But that doesn't mean you won't die... I asked my brother to go and get your victim's families and let them decide your fate. You could face death, or you can face banishment from every town in Japan."

Kazama gulped. He has never been more scarred his life than he is now. "Chizuru..." Kaoru whispered as he reached them. "They are here..." Chizuru nodded and went over to the victim's family.

"You have two options. Kill him, or banish him from every city and town in Japan." Chizuru said in a gentle voice. "I have another idea." A teenager whispered shyly. Chizuru turned to the shy teen and nodded for her to continue. "I heard that you and your brother can strip people's powers away... why don't you take his powers away?" Magic's can't live without their powers-well they can but most of them want to die if they don't have their powers. "And then let him rot in a prison cell." The teen added.

"Do you all agree on that plan?" Chizuru asked the others and they thought about it and then nodded. Chizuru went over to Kaoru and whispered the plan in his ear. Kaoru nodded and whispered it in Hijikata's ear. Hijikata frowned at the siblings and asked, "Can you do that?"

Chizuru nodded in reply. Kazama looked from one to the other and asked, "Do what?" no one answered him. Chizuru and Kaoru began a chant. And Kazama gasped in fright, when he realised what the chant was.

Kaoru held out his hand making Kazama stand up. Chizuru placed a hand on Kazama's chest over his heart. And began the chant over again.

"Kazama, you are no more." Chizuru and Kaoru yelled and Kazama screamed like he was in agony. "Please just kill me now." He pleaded, as he collapsed on to his knees. "No, the victim's family want you to rot in prison for the rest of your life." Chizuru said and with that she and Kaoru collapsed in exhaustion...

Chizuru woke up to some stroking her hair. She noticed that there was a bare chest under her head, and that there was a heart beating under her cheek. Chizuru grinned and raised her head above Hijikata's and kissed him. The kiss turned passionate and heavy...

Hijikata rolled so he was on top, not breaking the kiss.

_**One year and six months later...**_

"Whaaa!" little Maiya cried, making her parents bolt up in bed. "Again? This is the third time." Hijikata sighed. "Something is wrong. I better find out what it is." Chizuru got up, slipped in to her robe and went in to her sixth month old daughter's bedroom. "What's the matter baby girl?" Chizuru asked and then an image of Hijikata laying on the bed that was drenched in blood, his eyes were lifeless.

"HIJIKATA!" Chizuru screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran down the hallway and back in to her bedroom. Hijikata sprung out of bed when he saw Chizuru and Maiya in tears. "What's the matter?" He asked as he pulled them in to a hug.

Then the sound of glass breaking and a man dress as a ninja landed on the bed. "Maiya showed me an image of you laying on the bed and there was blood everywhere." Chizuru whispered.

Hijikata turned to the ninja and asked as he reached for one of his guns that he keeps hidden in the dresser, "what do you want?"

"You killed my best friend. You took his powers from him and left him in prison to rot." The ninja growled.

"He killed three innocent women. I could have killed him straight away but it was the families of the three victims to decide what should happen to him." Chizuru said, "you were planning to kill my boyfriend weren't you?" Chizuru asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes and I still plan too." The ninja growled as he leaped towards Hijikata. Hijikata lifted the gun and pointed it at the ninja's head. "I have a special family. So your plan was pretty supid." Hijikata said as the ninja stopped in mid air. Kaoru came rushing in with Shinpachi who cuffed the ninja and took him away...

Chizuru wanted to collapse with relief but she had Maiya in her arms. "We better be careful, there might be more." Hijikata as he hid the gun in another secret place. "I'll tell the others." Kaoru said and left the family.

Hijikata laid down on the bed with Maiya resting against his chest. With a wave of her hand the broken glass vanished and the sliding glass door was replaced with a new piece of glass. Chizuru crawled up to Hijikata and Maiya and settled in to Hijikata's side, she rested her hand on her baby girl's back gently and whispered gently, "Sleep peacefully, my baby girl." Hijikata watched his daughter's eyes slowly closed and soon she was sleeping. Hijikata pulled Chizuru closer and kissed her on the top of her head.

The next day, around lunch time, Okita and Saitou, Heisuke and Shinpachi managed to gather up other Kazama followers and arrest them. That night Kaoru babysat Maiya while Hijikata and Chizuru went out on a picnic dinner. Chizuru was laying on her back staring at the stars, while Hijikata was staring variously at Chizuru. _It's now or never._ He thought to himself. He raised himself on to his elbow and got something out of his pocket. "Chizuru…" Chizuru turned to face him and Hijikata took her left hand and asked, "Chizuru, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the box to reveal her mother's ring. Chizuru was speechless, she could only nod at neck breaking pace. "Yes." She managed to get out and Hijikata placed the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. He then took her face in his hands very gently and gave her a tender kiss. "How did you get my mother's ring?" Chizuru asked. "Kaoru found it and kept it. And when he heard that I was planning to ask you he gave it to me. After threatening me that if I do anything to hurt you he'll kill me." Hijikata explained as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

_There it is. The last chapter._

_Thank you for all who have read it and loved it. Thank you._

_Please review._


End file.
